Carry Me?
by KyuubiFreak
Summary: Light always finds a way to make L carry him. But L finds a way to get revenge.


Light was sleeping soundly on the couch, having fallen asleep while working, probably because it was 3 in the morning, when L walked in and saw him. He decided to wake him and have him go to bed. So he went over and put his hand on Light's shoulder. "Light...C'mon Light, wake up...It's time to go to bed now." He said in a hushed voice as he gently shook the boy. "Mm...don' wanna move..." Light mumbled. "Light get up, let's go to bed." L tried again. This time, Light slowly extended his arms towards him and in a soft, angelic voice said, "Carry me...?"

L blushed but smiled, Light could be so cute when he's tired. "Light, no...c'mon I'm tired too, I cant carry you now..." He said. Light opened his eyes, which started tearing up. "...Please?" Light whimpered in a pleading voice. L's eyebrow twitched, he had fallen into the trap again, if he said no this time, Light would start crying, and thats the last thing he wanted. L sighed. "...Okay...but I'm gonna get you back for this..." L wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. Looking down at Light as the boy melted back into a peaceful sleep.

"Ryuu...How long have we been walking?..." Light complained for the fifteenth time. "Light, we're almost to the restaurant, stop complaining." L said. "I can't walk anymore!" Light declared, plopping down on the sidewalk. "Light! Get up! We're almost there, so stop this crap! People are staring!" L hissed. "I'm not getting up from this spot!" He declared once more. "You're the one who wanted to go in the first place, so if you don't get up, how are you supposed to get there?" L asked.

"..."

L knew where this was going. "No, not again. I told you already that was one time, not again." He said in a monotoned voice. "...Please?" Light asked, holding his arms out. "No." The stern reply came. "Just carry me Ryuuzaki, you said yourself that we're almost there so just carry me!" Light begged. L had to admit that he had a point...But he refused to carry him. Until he looked back.

Crap... It was the puppy dog eyes...Another trap he had hopelessly fallen into.

Accepting defeat, L walked over and lifted Light. "Light, I hope you know that I'm going to get revenge sooner or later..." He murmured. "Yeah, I've heard that before." Light laughed. L glared, but nonetheless, carried him to the restaurant.

Here they were again, another wonderful situation... Why was Light so thick headed? He had run into a metal bench and twisted his leg into an unusual position. How?

He was running from a poodle.

A small...pink...poodle.

"Why were you running from a dog that small!?" L screamed. "I'm telling you Ryuuzaki! It was freaking terrifying! Did you see what it had in its mouth?! A BONE! It had a bone in its mouth! It was probably from the last victim it was chasing! Who knows how many people it has killed!" Light rambled on. Then he stopped, looking down for a second, seemingly in deep thought.

Suddenly, a look of horror crossed his features. "That dog...it's...IT'S KIRA! That's what they did to all those people! They set the dog loose on them! It killed them al-AHH!" Light screamed.

L had smacked his injured leg to shut him up. "Light, you're crazy, first of all, that bone was fake! It was a dog toy! And second of all, Kira kills people with heart attacks, you idiot!" He said. "That's the cover story!" The mental one exclaimed. "Shut up!" The sane one yelled. It was a good thing they were alone in the park, or they would have quite the audience...

L tried to move Light's leg. "Ow! Don't touch it! It hurts!" Light whimpered. "Well we have to get you to a hospital! You can't just sit here so what are we supposed to do?" L asked.

"..."

"..."

"...Carry me?"

"What?! No!"

"Why not!? I can't move and you said I couldn't just sit here! So just...carry me!"

L sighed, he knew very well he would have to carry him to get him out of here. "Fine..."

"Yay~"

L gently lifted Light, careful not to hurt his already injured leg, and carried him towards the hospital. 'I'll get you back for this Light, this time I have a full proof plan...' L thought deviously

Light needed a shower, L knew this, which was exactly why he was in there, taking a bath that was extremely long. Ah, yes, his plan for revenge was set in motion.

Light walked into the bathroom. "Ryuuzaki, get out I need a shower, I just got my cast off and I stink so go out." Light told him. "I don't think so, Light." L smirked. "Ryuuzaki...Get out now!" Light yelled, getting annoyed. "I'll get out on one condition...from here to bed, you..." He trailed off. "What do I have to do?" Light questioned. "...Carry me?"

Light paled considerably.


End file.
